Trapped with inner demons
by Baby589760
Summary: Ahsoka is dealing with her own personal problems and the problems of the war. She is at war with herself with her feelings. She is slowly losing herself and no one knows why. Rex and Anakin try to help. Do they succeed? Read and find out. I suck at summaries sorry.


Chapter 1

Ahsoka's POV

I feel trapped. Caught. I'm too embarrassed to tell my new master. Especially since he is the hero with no fear. This is my third master I been assigned to. The others had given me back, saying they couldn't deal with me and I was unable to be taught. I'm in the high council chambers waiting for him to show. The council members had just called him for a meeting so I doubt he knows he's getting a padawan. Just then the doors burst opening revealing a man about 6'1. He had dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He walked to the center of the room, bowing to all of his superiors. He glanced at me before turning his attention to the council. I stood, waiting for Master Yoda to announce that i'm going to be his new padawan learner. "You wished to see me masters. Here I am." He said as he spread his arms out. "Here you are, yes. A new padawan you are to have." Yoda stated matter of factly. The General of the 501st legion stood shocked but then recovered and looked slightly tense. "I don't want a padawan." He gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest. Master Yoda held his hand out to silence him. "Mine is the choice. Your padawan she will be," Master Yoda held his arm out and pointed at me, "And needed patience is to be learned." The Jedi knight growled and bowed. "Fine. Let's go." He commanded as he turned and left the room with me chasing after him.

I was running to catch up with him. There was only silence as we walked next to each other. He was leading me somewhere. I was lost in my own thought wondering if this master would also send me back. I had my head down. Why doesn't anyone want to at least help me? I'm only 16, why would they think I should have everything figured out already? Why couldn't someone at least- I hit something hard and fell down on the ground. "Ugh." I said quietly. I looked to see I have bumped into my master who was staring down at me with his arms crossed. "You don't listen very well. I asked you a question." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me. I rubbed my head and pushed myself up from the ground. "Sorry." I apologized. He sighed before asking his question again. "What is your name? You already probably know me as Anakin." We continued walking towards the location he was bringing us to. "Ahsoka Tano." I answered. Anakin abruptly stopped walking. I stopped and turned to look at him. "You're the one that keeps getting new masters. No one ever talks about why though," Anakin started to rub his chin thoughtfully, "Why do you keep getting new masters?" He asked. I looked down and crossed my arms over my chest. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Not yet anyway. Please can we just go to our quarters so I can get settled in?" I questioned as I turned away from him. He opened his mouth slightly shocked, maybe with my sudden attitude. "That's the most you talked so far but fine _Snips_ , we'll go to our quarters." He said as he lead the way. The rest of the walk was silent and a little awkward.

I noticed he kept glancing at me. I kept my head down and used the force to sense if anybody walked in front of me. I noticed Anakin stopped walking and we were in front of a door. He pushed in a passcode and the door slide open. It was a very spacious room with a holo tv, couch, and a big enough kitchen where people could cook. He had a sign on a door that said 'Anakin's Room' and there was a refresher that could only fit one person at a time. There was an extra room that would now be mine also. I opened the door to my new room and it was completely empty. Not one thing was in the room. "Snips, I wanna ask you something. I need to know so I can do better." He said as I nodded my head. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat down beside him waiting for him to ask his question. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands in an aggravated motion. Almost like he was tired...or stressed. "Why did you have to get new masters?" He blurted out. "They don't want to deal with me." I stated simply. Anakin slide a little closer and put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Look, I don't want a padawan. Not because I don't like kids or anything, it's I don't know I'm not really ready for one. Since I don't really have a choice as to whether I get one or not as you can see...I'm going to try to be a good master but Snips, you got to meet me halfway." He whispered as we looked into each other's eyes. Silence filled the air. After about a minute, Anakin cleared his throat and removed his hand from my shoulder. He stood up and straightened out his outfit. "Just um remember what I said Snips. I'm here for when you're ready to talk." He then left to his room while I sat in the same spot thinking.

Minutes passed by and I got up to head to my room. As I was walking, Anakin came out of his room and smiled. "We got to go to the council room." He opened the door to our room and we made our way to the high council chambers. Anakin opened the heavy doors and made his way to the center of the room while I silently followed behind. I had my arms behind my back and hands intertwined together. "A mission you have. Hoth you must go. A transmission has been called. Find who is in trouble you must. Go now, you must." Master Yoda ordered. Anakin nodded his head and bowed and I did the same. We exited the room quietly. "Snips, do you have any winter stuff?" Anakin questioned as I shook my head no. He sighed briefly. "Alright well you can borrow one of mine and it should be big enough to cover your head." He said thoughtfully. I only nodded my head once more as we walked to our shared quarters. When we were in the room, Anakin disappeared into his room. When he came back out, he was dressed in a black shirt with black pants. He had his newer coat in his hand and he handed me his old one. I went into my room and put on a skin tight bodysuit that had a slit above my cleavage and diamond cut holes going down the side of both of my legs. I slipped into the coat that Anakin had given to me and it was long. It reached down a little bit past my knees. I took it off and held it in my hands. The coats that we both wore were the same color blue. Once I exited my room, Anakin handed me a set of gloves and goggles. We departed from our shared room and towards the hangar. As we entered the room full of ships, Anakin was greeted by a clone who wore the traditional armor except with some modifications indicating that he was of higher rank. A captain. "Hello sir. Ready to depart when you are sir." Rex announced. Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. The captain was the only clone that was here. I assumed we were the only three going on this mission.

Anakin got into the _Resolute_ followed by Rex and I. The commander on the ship is Admiral Wullf Yularen, he was going to wait on the ship while Rex, Anakin, and I did our mission. "Hello Admiral Yularen." I greeted politely as he smiled at me and bowed slightly in respect. "Rex, why don't you go show Ahsoka around the ship?" Anakin asked as he started to go off to talk to Admiral Yularen. "Yes sir." Rex answered as he saluted his general before nodding his head at me. He heading out the room with me following behind after I placed my coat down. Rex led us around the ship stating names of the rooms we passed. I was extremely bored and ignoring him. "I know you're older than me but don't I technically outrank you if I'm a padawan making me a commander? I asked out of curiosity. Rex stopped walking and turned to face me. "Experience outranks everything in my book, Sir." Rex answered. Anakin's voice boomed over the intercom on the ship. "Rex, Ahsoka, come back to the command center. We are about to land." I sighed and started walking back to the command center with Rex following behind. Once we made it back, I quickly put on my coat while Anakin did the same. Rex was already in his uniform. He only had to put his helmet on. We all grabbed backpacks with resources in them. Admiral Yularen landed the ship on the frosty ground and opened the door. Rex, Anakin, and I all exited the ship as the Admiral went back to wait in space for us to call him down to pick us up. Anakin lead the way to a cave that we could rest in. We sat down but Anakin continued standing. "I'm going to see if there are any clues as to who could have sent the message. I should be back in about an hour. Rex, I trust you to keep her safe." Anakin explained as we both nodded our heads in agreement to his plan. Anakin left us in the cave. It was silent. The wind was blowing hard. You could hear the whistling of animals that walked the grounds on this frozen planet. An hour had passed and Anakin still wasn't back. I was pacing back and forth, shivering. I tried to get ahold of him using the comlink and the force but to no avail. It was hard to use the force to find him since we haven't formed a bond yet and I didn't have much practice finding people either. I was getting worried.

Rex was watching me as I paced back and forth. Neither one of us said anything to each other. The silence was annoying me. "I'm going to look for him." I said as I stopped in my tracks. Rex stood up quickly with his helmet in his hand. "I'm going with you." He assured. "That's not necessary captain." I retaliated. "With all due respect sir, it is. I told the general I would keep you safe and that's what I plan on doing." He said with a commanding tone. I sighed and left the cave with Rex in tow. The harsh winds pushed against us as we struggled to keep moving forward. My hands felt frozen. The bits of snow hit my face as it blew into my direction. There were many mountains made of snow that we passed. As the search for Anakin went on, the wind grew harsher. I thought I saw something far out into the distance. I thought it might be Anakin and I ran towards it. Rex followed behind easily in his armor. Once the distance between I and the mysterious thing got smaller, I realized it wasn't Anakin. I went over to it and it looked like a cloak of some kind. I picked it up to examine it but then a mountain of snow came rushing down. I was going to move but I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it, Rex pushed me out the way but not far enough. We ended up covered in the white snow. Rex was on his forearms, trying to hold up the snow on his back.

He was shaking from the effort. I used the forced to help and try and lift some of the snow's weight but it wasn't enough power. All around us was darkness. Rex's breathing was heavy and he was getting closer to exhaustion. This close together, I could see through the mask of his helmet. His honey brown eyes were searching around for an exit but there was none. His jaw clenched as he struggled to hold the weight on him. I moved my right hand down to my right hip in order to grab my lightsaber. "I think I could use my lightsaber to melt the snow." I said as I wiggled my upper body down a little bit so I could reach my lightsaber. I grabbed the hilt and slide back up so I was face to face with Rex. I was breathing slowly as I looked for an angle to turn on my lightsaber without hitting him but since it was so dark, it was impossible.


End file.
